Timeless
by ItalicsToBold
Summary: What do cowboys, princesses, pirates, drag racers, and soldiers have in common? Gina and Kyo. For all lovers of No Strings Attached, this is for you.


**A short lil' somethin', somethin'**

* * *

 **Timeless**

I look up, resting my full weight against the ropes that fenced us in the ring. Kyo stares me down from the same position on the opposite end, drinking from his plastic bottle as the lights shone on our sweat covered bodies.

I check that my ponytail is still secure, before moving my hands back to the ropes. "We haven't begun our rematch, Kyo. That was just a warmup."

He pulls the bottle from his lips with a loud sucking noise, crushing it between his hands before chucking it over his shoulder. He slowly approaches me like I'm a cornered animal in a cage match, his fists grabbing for the ropes I held tightly to.

"You know I'm gonna win," he taunts, his lips so close to mine I felt as much as I heard him speak. "You pull dirty tricks all the time. Using your body for leverage and distraction, but you know what?" He yanks the hair tie out to send my hair water falling around my face. Doing it just to tick me off. "Its not gonna work this time."

He turns his naked shoulders to me, droplets of sweat sliding down the tanned sculpted surface.

He jumps in surprise when I snatch him back to me by his wrapped hands, spinning him around until he was back against the ropes...and I was flush against him.

"I don't like it when someone messes with my hairstyle." I grab his cheek and turn his head, kissing my way down his neck until I find _his_ spot for a change. Red, lace, and leather turned him on. But so did scratching him up, pulling his hair...biting him.

"Gina," he breathes, fists clenching against the ropes. "Fight me."

I retreat to have mercy on him, knowing that his legs were already shaking and I was just getting started. I look him in the eyes, his sexy red to my green.

"I'd rather fight you in bed." I shrug. "Its more fun, but if you insist."

His mouth drops open, as he sputters a response. "W-what?! You're the girl that begged me to train her not too many years ago. And you watch Rocky II until you have to buy a new one. And you're saying you don't want to box?"

"Oh I never said that," I say, coyly. "I just mean boxing is a lot more fun with less...going on."

He covers his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his smile though we both know its there. "Then try me."

"Here and now?"

"Right here. Right now," he commands, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. "I want you to take me on in a rematch. Rules are; anything goes so long as we take off our-"

His words remain unfinished when the world melts away and I end up in nothing but a black abyss without Kyo in it with me. Until...it changes. And I'm hurtled into the throes of green and yellow and pink and orange flowers. A myriad of colors and hosts of butterflies surround me where I walk barefoot through it.

An ethereal garden of thickets and other fauna grows to the heights of a forest. It was like it sprung straight from the pages of a fairytale as a knight with bright orange hair and a fine build traipsed through it.

At the sound of rustling, he draws his sword without haste, breaths as mangled as the trees.

"Who goeth there? Show thyself or lose a head."

I step out from behind an old oak, bowing my head as I dip low in a curtsy. My flower crown of daisies somehow refusing to slip.

"My liege, I am unarmed. Shouldst thou choose to off me...that tis thy choice. But hold on to the truth that I did not plan thou any harm."

His breath catches in his throat at the sight of me, his finely crafted sword collapsing to the forest floor with a thud that echoes through the kingdom.

"Art thou a mirage? For I have never laid eyes on someone that could turn a nobleman into an oaf with a look."

I blush at the compliment, straightening when I realize he's dropped his charge of suspicion for now.

"I could say the same for you, but that would be foolish," I respond in jest, earning a chuckle.

I offer him my hand to greet me properly, but he pauses at the sight of my glove. Eyes locked firmly on mine he takes my hand into his palm, pulling my glove off with his teeth before he presses his lips to my uncovered hand. "It tis an honor to meet you, milady..."

"Ginaveve," I fill in, my face pink as a newborn at the scandalous act of him removing a lady's glove. Even redder because I enjoyed it. "I wish we did not have to part ways so soon. But I must go back before supper."

He stares after me like he wants to rip open my bodice, though he schools it carefully to save face. "So soon? That feels like an age from now. Could I know thy title so that I may call up thee another time?"

I nod, feeling shy as I take in how princely he appears. "I am to be coronated as Queen in a sennight. In this moment, thou shouldst regard me as Princess until I take my place."

His face falls in disappointment. "Princess...? Then, we can never be." He turns away, hands landing on his hips. "We can never be."

I realize his meaning and I grow somber as well, filled with a sudden longing that appears strange for our short time.

"I suppose I shall take leave now, and spare thee the ache of later." I pick up my skirts and begin to make my way back, only for him to step in front of me to block my path.

"Before you do, may I have one thing to keep in my memories...and eventually my dreams?"

"Y-yes. But what-"

He cuts my words short as our time with a kiss that my lips have never known nor could have imagined. The sensation tingles like rain and refreshes like berries in the Springtime, his hands finding their way to my waist.

Before it can end, he and the garden fade into another world. This, much more raucous and rowdy, less peaceful and romantic.

I sling one leg over to straddle the metal railing of the dust-bowl we called the rodeo. The audience were in an uproar in anticipation for the next ride. The dude was a mysterious outsider in town for the competition, leaving broken hearts under his cowboy boots. The bull he was riding was known as Asylum, because one go on that beast and it was enough to make any man crazy. That was the bull this newcomer would be mounting tonight.

"Hey baby," coos a crotchety voice, the owner a gangly, scruffy guy with a stick of hay rolling between his teeth. He looked to be the type attract more flies than ladies. "I bet I could give you the ride of your life."

I scoff, unimpressed with his pickup line as I was with the way his eyes wandered over my bare midriff to my pierced naval. "I bet you couldn't last eight seconds with me, let alone make for a decent ride."

Several eavesdroppers break off into hysterics at my jest, and I retrain my focus on the impending event with newfound satisfaction.

I didn't get all gussied up to lure perves. I knotted my plaid shirt to show off my best assets in case the mysterious cowboy dare look my way. Besides, it went well with my new boots.

The gate bursts open and the crowd jumps to their feet, the excitement soaking the atmosphere as a red head stands with either foot pressed against a wooden wall. It was the only thing keeping him from being seated on the bucking maniac of a bull, snorting and glowering as if they'd just been kicked.

"To ride Asylum all the way from the heart of his small town is Citrus Hero!"

"Citrus Hero?" I repeat to myself, startling when the ref brings his hand down and the cowboy comes exploding out of the gate on the back of Asylum. His eyes narrowed in determined concentration.

"Kyo! I love you!" Screams a brunette fan girl from behind me sporting a cat backpack.

He keeps one hand raised to illustrate that he was following the rules, knuckles white as he held on with the other. The world seems to move in slow motion when he spins on the back of Asylum, right in front of me. And for that split second when I catch his eye, its as if I'm all he's focusing on and the entire crowd doesn't seem to make a sound. I tip my purple hat to him, winking.

He smirks, and its as if everything resumes normal speed. And the spectators are loud again.

The buzzer sounds and I scream my voice hoarse in cheer, secretly rooting for him all along.

"And the winner is...!"

Before the announcer can finish, the world vanishes into one with us on the run from a massive vault underground where our heist took place. We end up in a parking lot, trying to catch breaths stolen from us when we stole from the rich, only we ain't gonna give it to the poor. Save that for sappy blokes like Robin Hood who was too dumb to know any better.

 _Fundamentally burning like whiskey, the stakes were high and risky. But the payout was beauty masked in greed._

Tight red leather hugged my curves. A lacy red bralette paired with a tight cherry miniskirt were matched with a leather jacket and racy boots. All skin tight how he liked, though no easier to maneuver in as we slinked into a motel room with a bag of cash and our breaths still leaving us in gasps.

But we were so high on everything.

 _Feelings._

 _Money._

 _Weed._

 **LIFE.**

Kyo tosses the bag onto the cheap bed, causing it to hiss its deflation. He drags his thumb over my red lips as if my makeup was an annoyance. Though it doesn't matter because he yanks me against his body to smear it with his own lips. We run together like paint when it married and mixed with water. A collage of pain and affection and words and sensation. I run my hands all over his muscular body as he was dressed in all black, though with easy access like how _I_ liked it. He slings my thigh around his hip, his heartbeats so fast I could hear his head spinning and his blood rushing.

"We just made off with 500 grand, babe," he moans in my ear, his hands grabbing for my backside to press me further against him.

"That's so hot," I pant, deliriously high on adrenaline of our heist. I walk us back towards the bed, turning around to unzip the black bag to dump its contents all over the mattress.

He places his hands on my shoulders as we both stare at the sea of green before us, the scene hazy under the room's red lights.

"You know..." I begin, pivoting so that I faced him. I lick my lips with crazed desire pouring into my veins at the sight of him and the thrill of our success. "We've never had sex in a pile of money before."

He smirks, before he shoves me onto the bed, causing cash to flutter in different directions. And never the type to beg my permission, he hooks both my legs back around his waist. Like they belonged. "We should've long ago, Kitty."

I smile, flipping us over so that I'm on top. I scoop up a wad of bills and make it rain, fluttering all over us like rich people confetti.

"I've always wanted to do that," I say, rubbing money over my face and breathing in the smell of old and new money.

"I've always wanted to do you."

I laugh, and as I do I find that I can't stop. He runs his hands over my legs, spreading them further apart so that less stood between us.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

I wipe hysterical tears from my eyes. "It feels right, Clyde."

He snorts. "You're still Kitty to me, Bonnie."

I shrug, leaning forward so that my lips were a touch from his. "Fine by me."

 _Click_.

"Too bad our partnership was never meant to last forever. We were good together," I purr, pressing the muzzle of my weapon to the side of his head. "And once I'm done blowing your brains out." I gesture suggestively to the half of him underneath me. "I'm going to...blow your brain out."

He chuckles darkly, and I hear the cock of his weapon as it meets the skin of my cleavage. "Same here."

Before anything can kick off as electricity cracks through the air, the scene melts away and I find myself on unsteady legs as a ship rocked back and forth beneath my feet.

Bobbing on the rocky seven seas, I command my crew with one eye in search of land to pillage and claim...

And the other firmly fixated on my first mate as he cleans the deck, dipping his mop into a rusted bucket of stale water.

I leave my post and march over to him, slipping my eye patch back down as I tap him on the shoulder.

"Aye! What's y'er problem, cap? I'm not lazing around."

"Leave that to the swabby," I bark, snatching the mop from him and thrusting it at a grungy crew member scratching his butt. " _You_ pick up the slack or I'll have you tossed over board." I hook a finger in the back of my mate's overcoat, dragging him with me. "I need to speak to you privately in my quarters."

"Me?! What'd I do?" He sputters, protesting even as I wheel the door shut with a loud thud and turn to face him.

My back rests against it as I watch him pace quick enough to rub a hole into the already shoddy floorboards. "I told you to call me Captain, not 'Cap.' That's direct insubordination that I can't let go unnoticed."

He freezes in his tracks and searches my expression. It doesn't take him but a few seconds to relax, his eyes dancing as he catches on. "Sorry, Captain. I only thought you wanted me to call you that when we broke your bed."

I purse my lips, taking languid, slow strides towards him. "Now I have to punish you. You know that right?"

He smirks, even as I yank him to me by the shirtfront. "I wouldn't want anything less from you, Captain."

I shove him backwards onto the bed that already fell apart three times over from how rough we were. And I climb on top of him so that I straddled his hips. "I need to make sure that kind of behavior isn't repeated. Wouldn't want the crew to think I'm playing favorites or anything."

"Aye...wouldn't want that," he teases, hands roaming lower.

I shove my coat off and he wastes no time bringing me fully against him, making the bed creak with the intense motions to come. I ride him like my ship rides the waves, though at the crest of a wave and climax I flicker into another existence. Another time.

I find dressed in a candy red suit with a blazer and skirt, seated at a desk on the top floor of a skyscraper that overlooks a massive and densely populated city.

Kyo heaves a sigh, wishing the day had been over with yesterday as he leans over to buzz in his assistant. "Hey, Kitty? Get in here, will ya? And make it snappy."

It doesn't take long before I sweep into the room, heels high and noisy as they clacked against the floor of his office. We were several stories on top of the world and had one of the best views. If only the business was just as lucrative as the place boasted.

I smack my gum as I move around to where he sits in his big boss chair, perching myself on the edge of the desk in front of him. I stare at him behind my cat eye lenses, blowing a bubble big enough that it snaps right in his face.

"You rang...?"

"Have you seen these numbers?" He waves a stack of paperwork in front of me, a tense set to his shoulders. "They're...they're-"

"Abysmal. Disgraceful. Pathetic."

"Exactly!" He shouts, collapsing further against his chair with a huff. "How am I supposed to prove that I'm worth a thing to my family when I can't even keep my own company in the black?"

I cross one leg over the other, noting the way his gaze flickers from the skirt that hiked itself up higher to my face. "For one thing, your employees have been abusing their personal days like you give them out for free. Two, we're sinking because of the last deal that fell through."

"Don't even remind me of that nightmare," he mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm lost, Kitty. I don't know what to do or how to fix this...I need a break."

"You do," I say, peering over my shoulder to double check that I remembered to lock the door on the way in. "I can't offer you much of a vacation or this company would be dead without you, as there's no temp that could hope to take your place. But..." I inch forward until I drop into his lap, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, clasping my hands behind his neck. "I can make all those scary numbers disappear for a few minutes."

"A quickie is not really my style, toots," he retorts, pulling his lip between his teeth. "But...we could step out for an hour."

"Why bother?" I move his hand to the side zipper of my skirt, slowly sliding it down. "Your office seems pretty comfy to me, boss."

"Boss...?" A slow smile spreads across his lips, his other hand coming up to tuck a curly lock of hair behind my ear. "I like that."

"I knew you would," I squeal, breaking off into giddy laughter as I snap the band of his brown suspenders. "I know your turn ons too well. You're so predictable."

His smile shifts into a smirk, before he stands with my legs around his hips. And before I can even guess what he's thinking, he whisks me off to the balcony just outside his office that overlooks what feels like the whole world.

"Predictable, am I?" He sets me on the edge of the balcony, and I grip him tighter in fear. "How about defying gravity with me?"

My breaths come in short gasps of pleasant surprise, though I'm admittedly terrified. "That's crazy..." I slide my skirt off the rest of the way, kicking it so that it lands on a potted plant. "You better be glad I like your crazy."

He grips my hips to bring me close, but I feel him slip away from me all over again as I'm transported into a Saloon within the Wild Wild West. Surrounded by the sound of a talented pianist and men shooting pool, trading conversation, sharing smokes.

Double doors of my smoky bar bang open as I wipe a glass clean with a cloth. A man with his brown hat tipped so low that it casts shadows on his features grabs a stool and leans it back on its legs.

"A whiskey, neat. And make it a double."

I smile, grabbing a bottle off the top shelf feeling generous tonight. "Rough day lassoing up some ranch animals?"

My joke causes him to look up, shifting the brim of his hat so that he could glare at me with nothing to stop him. "You suggestin' I tie you up instead? Cause' if so, much obliged, ma'am."

"Kitty," I say, sliding his shot across the bar which he easily catches. "And don't let this little beauty mark on my cheek and my doll face fool you. I can hang with the best of em'."

"Is that so?" He challenges, tilting his head to knock back his drink. He slams it down on the bar counter, scooping up to other to do the same.

"I don't make light of my challenges, cowboy," I say, leaning in until my lips brush the shell of his ear. "If you try to lasso me, I might just let you catch me...and keep me."

He nods slowly, watching as I move back to pouring more drinks. Finding entertainment in me that made chills look like child's play. "When do you get off? Work, I mean..."

I smile flirtatiously, walking my fingers up his arm. "That's up to you. I get off whenever you say so. My shift, I mean..."

He takes the hint and tosses his money on the counter, standing to offer an arm. "Allow me, then."

I step out from the counter to accept the invitation, but a whirlwind shifts the world around until I stand in the middle of a racetrack, holding a checkered flag as two cars idle beside me.

A man with black and white hair revs his engine, clicking his tongue. "Hey, baby. You sure you don't wanna ride shot?"

"You racing or not?" Kyo demands hotly, not exactly a fan of anyone catcalling me.

"Yeah, don't be stupid." The man leans his head out the window, taking me in from my knee high boots to my crop top. "You the prize at the end? Or are you just flag girl? Cause' I'm fine with either."

"Uh..."

"Of course I'm racing Black Haru," Kyo mumbles under his breath, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Wouldn't want my life to be easy or anything. I need a pain in the neck."

"Racers, start your engines," I shout, over the roar of applause as the two press down on the pedals to burn rubber and gun the engine.

"On my mark...get set...GO!" Tires screech and squeal the moment I bring my checkered flag down, the two taking off down the long strip of road at high speeds.

They edge up on one another, making the race intense with how neck and neck they were. Just when one was in the lead, the other managed to go even faster.

But when something in front of the track catches my eye, my heart drops to my stomach like an elevator falling endlessly.

"Look out!" I yell at the top of my lungs, squeezing my eyes shut as tires screech and I wait for the inevitable impact.

But I don't have to see or hear it happen, as I drop down into an older living room at the seat of a bay window.

"My birthday," Kyo mutters somberly, smoking from his pipe. An old record playing our song though it skips along its dusty and scratched surface. "They pulled my numbers in the War Lotto."

I shake my head, disbelieving. "No...no! NO! You can't!"

"Its the draft, G." He extinguishes the smoke, standing. "There's no escaping that."

"There is if you're incapacitated. Or...how about emotionally unavailable because your feelings belong between you and your wife and it could prove distraction."

"Well...only one of those is true." He gives me a swift kiss on the cheek, before sealing his bag. "I wish I could have a photograph to hold onto of you. The vision of you...its enough to keep my heart beating, babe."

I nod, my eyes filling with tears. "Then take one...and keep it in your breast pocket so that I am near your heart...even as the bullets fly."

He draws me close, dipping me at the waist and laying a war-ending kiss on my lips. He pulls back in the whisper of a breath, shoving his cover on and slinging his bag over his shoulder. It takes him slipping into his boots for me to remember-

"Wait!" I hurry to grab the photo he took of me one moment in the moonlight, sticking it in his front pocket. "You forgot to take me with you."

He looks upon it as he fishes it back out, smiling. "I tried, but I couldn't capture your allure...the way you look out the window is beauty enough to break a dozen hearts and accelerate a thousand more."

"Only a thousand?" I quip, quirking my brow. "I want to excite a million."

"What?" He folds his arms, pouting. "One not good enough for you, Kitty?"

I cup his cheeks in my hands, pecking him softly on the forehead before returning to his lips. "One beats the million, Kitty-Kat."

...

I wake up in bed with a start, tugging the satin red sheets over my chest and tucking a wild lock of hair behind my ear. Much like one version of Kyo did in my dream.

I look over at him, laying flat on his stomach, his mouth open wide as he snores on into the night. His hair still messy from one of our escapades and his expression peaceful.

I smile and reach over to stroke his cheek with my knuckle, startled when one of his hands wraps around mine. I look to see that he's cracked a sienna eye open, though it seems he's still mostly asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my soldier," I whisper, referring to the final version I saw of him.

"Soldier?" He mutters, seductively deep and thick with drowsiness. "...dummy."

I laugh, moving in to press a kiss to his forehead as he falls back into dreamland and I flop back down beside him. I snuggle even closer, tangling my legs up in his and resting my head on his chest.

No matter who we were in every scene, at the core of it all...it was still Gina and Kyo. With every era and moment, it made me realize that no matter what year or decade or dimension we were born into, we'd still end up together. We were meant to be. No matter how much pain was in our beginning.

We were not just soul mates within the realm of what could be measured by clocks or calendars.

But our love transcended all that.

We were timeless.

 **The End**.

* * *

This whole entire surprise came to be because of a song that then lead to conceptualizations of Bonnie & Clyde. Sooo, you can kind of thank Sabrina Carpenter for her song "Diamonds Are Forever" for inspiring that.

Also, recommend listening to it and/or Now by Troublemaker or Bonnie & Clyde by Dean. They're fantastic for that scene! ^_^


End file.
